Isolation
by Notebook-ramblings
Summary: After an almost wand fight in the hall, Hermione and Draco are sitting in Dumbledore's office and he decides to isolate the two of them. D/Hr
1. Sentencing

Chapter 1  
Sentencing  
  
Hermione was fuming.  
  
She was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office with whom else but Draco Malfoy. They had just been stopped from having a very public wand fight in the corridor.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at the two of them agitated, it was not a look seen often on his face.  
  
"Now, can one of you tell me what happened?"  
  
Malfoy and Hermione started to speak at the same time but stopped when they realized what they were doing. They gave each other equally menacing glares then Hermione looked hopefully up at the headmaster.  
  
"Professor, if I could start."  
  
"Of course Miss Granger." Draco gave her another glare, worse, if that was possible. She smiled sweetly at him and began to tell the story of how Malfoy ran into her in the hall when he interrupted.  
  
"Now hold on mud-"he cut off because of the look he got from Dumbledore, "err.Granger, you ran into me!"  
  
This simple statement turned into a very childish "I did not, you did so!" sort of thing.  
  
"Please if you two could refrain from fighting for two seconds it would be greatly appreciated!" The professor was now beginning to look angry so Hermione and Malfoy switched their glares from each other to the floor.  
  
"Now you two need to learn to get along! There is a very good chance of the two of you becoming head boy and girl next year."  
  
Hermione looked pleased at the head girl comment but then frowned when she realized about the Malfoy part. "Well professor, Malfoy seems very content to continue to fight with Ron and Harry and I so I see no reason not to fight back, today was just the end of my trying to play nice."  
  
"Play nice Granger? Ha! Is that what you call it? Always sticking up for you're.hmm.'friends'.aren't you?" The way he said the word friends was enough to make anybody pop. Hermione stood up and faced Malfoy, her wand pointed right at him.  
  
"Malfoy you need to learn to shut up! Maybe I should be the one to teach you."  
  
"Enough!!"  
  
The both of them turned their attention back to Dumbledore. "This cannot continue, you both will go to your dorms and pack your things! Report back here immediately, I have some calls to make."  
  
*~*  
  
"Stupid Malfoy," Hermione muttered aloud to herself. She was trying to stuff all of her things into her trunk; she closed the lid and surveyed the dorm quickly to make sure nothing was left behind.  
  
She tried to lift it but to no avail she dejectedly dragged it behind her because all of the books it contained made it very heavy.  
  
Hermione was almost to Dumbledore's office when she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Problems Granger?" Draco drawled cruelly behind her. He laughed and walked swiftly past her carrying his own trunk.  
  
"Haha." She glared at the spot where Draco had just stood but turned and trudged on to the office. When she entered the professor started speaking almost immediately.  
  
"Hermione and Draco, you two have been in more fights than even I can count. Even more then you and Mr. Potter," he said pointedly to Draco. "Therefore, I have no choice but to isolate you.together. But not here, oh no that would never work, but at a muggle school, in America."  
  
Draco stood up quickly from his chair, "professor! If my-"He didn't finish, he couldn't. Everyone knew that Lucious Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban on charges of being found out as a death eater.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I do know your personnel position on muggles and that is part of the reason you will be sent to live with them. Your position needs to change, there's no doubt about that but I feel I cannot trust either of you if you are able to perform magicks on one another. It is unsafe and I will not put up with it!"  
  
"Professor," Hermione piped up, "Can I ask where this school is?"  
  
"Oh yes, it is in Cleveland, Ohio. I will be keeping tabs on you two and if I find even any notion of magick use, you will be punished severely.  
  
Both students looked particularly glum at that moment. Who would blame them?  
  
"A wizard by the name of Madge will be here shortly to take you to the airport."  
  
"Airport?!"  
  
A/N: Wahoo! First chapter done! Well I hope you liked it and please review! 


	2. Cleveland

Chapter 2  
Cleveland  
  
The next few hours passed in a blur for Hermione. She had never done well on airplanes, and was not looking forward to her predicted barfing.  
  
The wizard who picked them up was a straggly fellow indeed, he looked like a cross between the cleaned-up versions of Snape and Moody. He was very nice though and actually kept her and Malfoy from fighting the whole flight.  
  
Madge explained that they would be staying at a boarding school, still very closely watched and he would check in on them from time to time. The school was very much like Hogwarts, he explained, just with no magick.  
  
"I'll be taking your wands now," Hermione gaped at him openly, "Bu-but Madge!"  
  
"Why?" asked Malfoy, "I mean we can't use them anyway, whats the point in taking them?"  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione blanched at the thought that she actually agreed with Malfoy! That was new.  
  
"Dumbledore has asked me to take them; I guess to take away any temptation you may have to use them."  
  
"Ugh! This sucks," muttered Draco to no one really but himself. In her head Hermione was thinking the exact same thing, not that she would ever admit that out loud. The rest of the flight was spent in silence only interrupted by Hermione reaching for the barf bag.  
  
They finally arrived around supper time, with everyone hungry except Hermione. "Well I guess I'll get you two settled into your dorms, I've already spoken to the adminitration, err Hermione maybe we should settle you in first." Madge gave her a very uneasy glance. Malfoy just gave her an unapproving look.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Short chapter I know but it's mostly filler. Lol I love that word! Okay now that I'm done being a dork, I just had to get a small chapter out on them arriving at the school and it's kind of a thank you to my great reviewers! Sorry it took so long for me to update and I promise that the next chapter will be longer. :D Hehe so now that you've survived all my babble plz review!!  
  
Here's a taste of whats to come! *Draco gets slapped! (err-twice) *Hermione gets even (For what I'll never tell!) *The romance begins (Well sort-of) *Oh and something blows up! (See I listen to requests!)  
  
Oh and to any of you who don't know already I own everything!! Haha not-but I wish I owned Draco! Every girl needs her own personal Draco! Lol My cousin especially (She's obsessed!) Did I say that?! Bad! gotta stop!  
  
(And yes I am crazy) 


	3. Asking for Help

Chapter 3  
Asking for help  
  
A few days past with no sign of Madge but to Hermione, that was okay. She was fully focused on catching up in her classes and ignoring Malfoy, who had already rounded up shockingly quite a few lackeys. He made a point of glaring at her everytime her gaze even floated over him. Now on Hermione's side of things, she was having less luck finding friends. A few girls introduced themselves on the first day of classes but that was obviously just to be nice because they haven't spoken to her once after that.  
  
The classes were fairly easy for both of them but Malfoy was having problems in the history class that he and Hermione shared, and she knew it. He obviously couldn't ask the people who knew there for help, because, hello? They're lackeys! They don't need to know anything except to move on command. Draco finally sucked up his pride and asked for Hermione's help. He expected an arguement over it. He expected her to not want to help. He expected her to give in after a few weak protests.  
  
"No," he did not expect that.  
  
"What? Why not," he asked. She looked at him funny and then turned and started walking away, so naturaly he followed, wanting his request granted.  
  
She spoke again, "you've obviously never asked some one for help before have you?" She paused for a moment but then continued. "A request like yours requires a certain amount of begging and groveling, I can't just say yes because thats all you want is a quick answer and an easy way out but I won't give you either."  
  
Hermione started to walk away again but this time Draco grabbed her arm. She looked down at her arm.  
  
"Get your hand off me!"  
  
"No."  
  
She retaliated to this by taking her other arm and slapping him across the face, hard. "I told you to get you hand off me," She looked at him with pity, he was obviously hurting from her slap, "Okay," he said. "So maybe I deserved that."  
  
"Hmmm, maybe?"  
  
"Okay, I *did* deserve that then, look, what do you want? An apology?"  
  
"Yes I would very much like an apology from you, but seeing as I won't get an honest one. I just can't bring myself to care about your little problem." With that she finally walked away with no objections from Malfoy.  
  
He was holding the right side of his face with his hand, "that bloody hurt," he mumbled. It was totally worth it though to see Hermione so worked up over such a little thing such as grabbing her arm. He loved being able to push all her buttons.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid Malfoy," Hermione found her self thinking for the second time in two weeks. "Thinks he can just ask for my help again after everything...ugh!!!"  
  
'But he is kinda-'  
  
"Shut up!!" She found herself telling the little voice in her head, "Ugh I can sooo not think that!!"  
  
"Something I should know?" Asked a voice from her now open doorway, she hadn't even heard the person enter.  
  
"Sorry, er, no. I'm just upset with some one right now." Hermione said, regaining her composure.  
  
"I see that," said the person, looking around her room, which looked as if her trunk had exploded.  
  
"Hmmm yeah, so I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, have we?" She looked hard at the girl standing there, trying to recal if they had met or not.  
  
"Haha no, I'm Evan."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Well, good to meet you, I've actually heard some about you."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, confused. "Like what? And from who?"  
  
"Oh, from that guy you transfered with, Draco?"  
  
"Malfoy's been talking about me?" She asked, extremely confused now.  
  
"Yeah, he say's you're quite the bookworm," Evan smiled, "but I don't know, I don't judge people just by what others say about them."  
  
"Ha that's a good thing, I'm sure Malfoy has been saying far worse things then that I'm a bookworm."  
  
"He is kind of hott though-"  
  
"Oh no, not you too! Half the girls at our old school were practically in love with him, just because he is hott and has money to spare. I don't personaly agree though."  
  
"With which part the girls being in love with him or the 'he's hott' part?" Evan's smile had now turned into the largest smirk you have ever seen.  
  
"Both!! God! I know where this is going! No No No! He is not hott!!  
  
"Hmm okay." Evan obviously didn't believe her.  
  
"It's true! He's not!"  
  
The smirk was still prominent as she nodded her head, "Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay so not the greatest chapter, kinda boring I must say but the next will be soo funny, I promise.  
  
lol-Chemistry Class (Oh the explosions! :P) -Draco's huge mistake (Hence the getting even thing) -Evan's smirk becomes even wider when she sees the two together (If thats possible!)  
  
Okay So sorry if the spelling and such are off or in accidental shorthand, I'm writting this on a stupid computer that has no spell check! The Horror!! The Horror!! Anywho! Thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot to me that you all like it!  
  
Oh and to Emily and Jules: your story is gonna take a while but in the mean time im gonna have characters in this story be loosly based on you, okay? BTW-Evan would be Em and this girl I'm introducing in the next chapter will be Jules, her name will be-*Waves arms magically over the screen*-Jenna  
  
Lol thanks again! 


	4. Chemistry Class

Isolation  
  
Chapter 4: Chemistry Class (And perhaps a little of that other kind of chemistry too?)  
  
By Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was beyond mad.  
  
Not only had that mudblood turned down his request for help but she had made a fool of him in the process! Well he decided she needed to learn her place once and for all.  
  
Looking around the chemistry classroom he spotted Granger and that Evan girl sitting together, not really concentrating on their lab experiment.  
  
It was perfect. Overly easy, it didn't even seem like much fun it was that easy, but still he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.  
  
Draco stood up and leisurely walked to the front of the room, as if to get more supplies. Little did anyone know that his inconspicuously held test tube was meant to be "accidently" dumped into the oblivious girls experiment.  
  
The stunt was pulled off beautifully; no one even saw his little "slip." Perhaps though, it was pulled off too well for the next second he heard a loud explosion and a girls screams of pain.  
  
~*~  
  
"Omigod, omigod, omigod!" Ecan was yelling, "Hermione breathe, relax, please, you're gonna be fine! Oh god!"  
  
Evan looked at Hermiones hands as if for the first time, the glass from the bottle experiment was embedded in her skin, it was so horrible, and they were so deep-.  
  
Hermione was in shock, just sitting looking at her hands, her screams had long since stopped but the pain in both of her hands was so terrible. Hermione didn't even notice that Evan was cut too, she didn't think she could stand it.  
  
And she couldn't.  
  
For then everything went black for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stood there just taking in what he had done. He had never hurt anyone, at least not physically. It was the worst thing, and he was feeling something, was it guilt?  
  
Was it possible? Could a Malfoy feel guilty, about anything?  
  
But then Evan looked to him and he knew-he knew that the pain he had inflicted upon Hermione went deeper than just hurting her, it hurt him. Not just because he knew he would pay for this later but because he did feel bad, guilty, he knew it was his fault and the realization just plain sucked.  
  
She fainted, Hermione fainted. Oh Merlin, what now? He looked around at the shocked faces and he knew it was up to him to take care of this, to take care of her.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out! And sorry if its short! Its leading up to something more I swear.  
  
I just wanna dedicate this to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock and are what keeps me writing! Thank you all so much! 


	5. Slowly Changing

Isolation  
  
Chapter 5: Slowly Changing  
  
By Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up in the hospital unable to move her hands.  
  
"What...?" She questioned aloud. Then she remembered. The experiment, the explosion.  
  
She glanced around the room and was shocked to find Draco sitting in a chair by her bed, asleep. She smiled and was still wondering over this as Evan walked in. "Hermione!" she shouted, but Hermione put a finger to her lips and pointed to the sleeping Draco.  
  
'Oh,' mouthed Evan as she quietly sat down on the bed.  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
Both girls disolved into giggles as Draco shot up out of his chair, looking prepared to fight hatever had woken him up.  
  
He glared at them and stalked out, which just made the girls laugh harder. As Evan calmed down she turned serious and said, "He carried you all the way here you know."  
  
This confused Hermione even more and left her feeling dizzy. "Wha-what?" she hoped the dizziness was just from her recent head injury, but you never know, do you?  
  
Evan shook her head slightly, "yeah, even I was shocked. I mean, from what you've told me about him I thought he wouldn't even touch you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's what I thought too."  
  
~*~  
  
Another thing the girls didn't know was that on his way out, Draco had stopped just outside the door. He heard everything they said. It was amazing even to him, what he had done.  
  
When she fainted, she hit her head on the table behind her. That's when he lost it, all his anger, all the discrimination, everything her had ever been taught in his entire life was brought to trial. His views were changing, and it was all because of her, he knew it, he couldn't stand it.  
  
He guessed seeing her fall and knowing it had been because of him, he snapped. It wasn't fair; he just wanted a little revenge, a little fun. Don't get this wrong though, he still couldn't stand her and all her morals and such but that edge of hate he had always had was gone.  
  
"Laddie," said the nurse, coming up behind him. "She needs her rest; you can come back and see your girlfriend tomorrow though."  
  
"Wh-what?!" he was outraged. "My girlfriend? I don't think so, you've got it all wrong."  
  
"Right, sure sure." The nurse obviously didn't care very much about her mess up because she more or less ignored Draco's little self righteous speech.  
  
And that more than anything brought him back to that little feeling called anger he seemed to know so much about.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: You see, this is what I do when I'm supposed to be taking notes in Biology! Haha you ppl corrupt my mind!! Well I just can't leave this story alone and thankfully, it seems, niether can my reviewers! We'll see how updates go because of school running me raggad and all so plz review! Hey, maybe I can brake 20!! Now, that'd be cool. 


End file.
